Sarah
Sarah is Ed's bossy, psychotic, spoiled, short-tempered younger sister, who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly due to her constant threats of tattling on him. The fact that their mother always believes Sarah, even when she is fibbing, doesn't help. She has a very loud mouth, a hair-trigger temper, and is easily agitated by others, especially her brother. She is almost always hanging out with Nazz or playing with Jimmy, and when she's not, she rushes to his aid the moment Jimmy calls her. Sarah writes about her innermost feelings in her diary, and has a crush on Edd (though this is usually not quite enough to spare him from her wrath). It's been shown that she shares her brother's superhuman strength, as demonstrated when she dropped a car on Nazz in "Truth or Ed." In "Little Ed Blue," she was apparently surprised to learn that her brother is much stronger than her, and is even more dangerous than she is when in a bad mood. Several minutes into the episode, she shouts at him, only to have him shout right back at her even more loudly and with more menace, which frightens her and makes her back off. She also seems to fear the Kankers, because unlike her brother, the sisters aren't afraid to bully the younger girl to get what they want. Eddy has yet to learn not to mess with Sarah, and it is often he who provokes her into physically attacking the Eds. About Sarah Sarah is Ed's pampered, obnoxious, and extremely selfish younger sister who despises her older brother and his two good friends thoroughly, subjecting them to horrific verbal and physical abuse on a regular daily basis. She is very easily antagonized, particularly by Eddy's sassy remarks and insults, and has exhibited brute strength and extreme violence in reaction to the causes of her anger. Her softer, sweeter side is only visible when in the presence of friends, particularly her closest companion, Jimmy, whom she is seldom seen without, or when masking her supremely bratty behavior when trying to wheedle others into giving her what she wants. Despite her severe animosity towards the Eds, she's noted for her infatuation with Edd, and this seldom can guard him from Sarah's harassment. Although it should be noted that Sarah's passion for Edd has faded from time to time, though there are many instances where she does seem romantically attached to him. As mentioned previously, Sarah is only soothed by Jimmy's presence, and the two spend their days leisurely frolicking together and engaging in different childhood activities such as playing with stuffed toys and dolls. Due to her incredible lack of empathy and self-absorption, she is tricky to reason with, albeit few characters (particularly those notable for taming her) are able to bargain with Sarah, but when this happens it usually comes with a cost. Her intimidating and ferocious aggression has earned her the protection and respect of her older brother, Ed, who is fearful of Sarah. Albeit she is hostile and antagonistic towards her bitter enemies, when in a less irritated state, a more childlike and innocent side to Sarah shines through; she joyfully partakes in tea parties, games of hopscotch, and pretend play alongside Jimmy and the other local children, and appears far sunnier and sweeter so long as she remains un-antagonized. However, she is normally seen with a disgruntled facial expression, and acts as a maternal figure towards the accident-prone, gentle, innocent, and fragile Jimmy, providing him with advice and discouraging him against the potentially-hurtful but seemingly fun and enjoyable schemes established by the Eds, or other cautions that could be lurking close by. Appearance Sarah wears a pink tank top, blue jeans, and hot pink shoes. In winter she wears a light blue sweater with flowers on strings. She has fair skin, pink eyes, and a dark purple tongue. Old Sarah As seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It," Sarah ages into an unattractive old woman who still possesses her loud mouth and selfish behaviors. She is still Jimmy's best friend after 90 years, although no known romantic relationship has sprung up between the two. Though much, much older, Sarah and Jimmy are still the same, except they have picked up knitting. Sarah has also become somewhat potbellied, as shown in the picture. In addition to this, she retains some (if not, all) of her powerful strength with no problems (as she is now very old) since she punched Eddy hard on the head without doing any harm to her bones (which should be withered and brittled due to her very old age). Jimmy was seen making a bedpan cozy (a portable toilet used for bedridden people) for Sarah, which might indicate she has bladder problems. Family *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Ed (older brother) *Unnamed Aunt Trivia *Sarah's opposite personality is a sweet, kind, and compassionate girl. This was seen in the episode "Hand Me Down Ed" ''when she was experiencing the boomerang's effect. *Each of the Eds has scared Sarah before: **Ed scared her in ''"Little Ed Blue" for yelling at him. **Edd scared her in "A Fistful of Ed" because he became an unknowingly tough person. **Eddy scared her in "Oath to an Ed" when she mocked him with baby talk. *She developed a crush on Edd as seen in "An Ed Too Many." There has also been other occasions in which she's acted flirty or romantic towards him, namely in "For Your Ed Only." Edd has also had a brief crush on her as seen in "The Ed-Touchables" and "Tight End Ed." *She likes toasted three-cheese sandwiches with the crusts cut off of the bread as revealed by Jimmy in "Is There an Ed in the House?". *Her diary is white leather with gold (or brass) trimming. *In the game Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Sarah, along with the rest of the kids, is missing, leading some to think that she "fell" with the other kids. *In the episode "Is There an Ed in the House?" it was revealed by Jimmy that Sarah's favorite food is cheese, but Ed said it was vegetables. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw, Sarah's Halloween costume is the same outfit that she wore in the episode "Sir Ed-a-Lot," except she had a different hat. *It is unknown whether Sarah has allergies similar to Ed since they come from the same family and are brother and sister. **Most likely she is not allergic to rabbits though, as she was exposed to many of them in "Flea-Bitten Ed." *Sarah can become incredibly angry, aggressive and/or crazy if any of the following happen to her. **When any of her personal belongings are missing/stolen and they are not found/returned to her or are damaged (As shown in "The Ed-Touchables", "High Heeled Ed," and "For Your Ed Only"). **When someone hurts Jimmy physically and/or emotionally (As shown in "Quick Shot Ed," "If It Smells Like an Ed," and "Ed in a Halfshell"). **When nobody listens to her commands (As shown in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?"). Gallery Sarahconceptart.jpg|Concept art of Sarah. Sarahrolfjimmy.jpg|Concept art of Sarah with Jimmy and Rolf. Vlcsnap-2014-01-07-10h48m59s105.png|Eddy has a bad case of Sarah-bite. Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-21h56m43s176.png|"All hail Queen Sarah!" Vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h04m55s242.png|Sarah with Jimmy. Snapshot 9 (10-4-2013 3-05 PM).png|Sarah in her Rich Club costume. Sarah eats a bug.jpg|"If my Mom sees Sarah eating bugs, I'll be in big trouble!" Old Sarah.jpg|Old Sarah. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-07h04m33s175.png|"Lots of hearts for you, boyfriend!" Sarah in bathing suit.jpg|"It's bonehead time!" Sarah's room.png|Sarah in her room. Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-19h49m33s62.png|Sarah's job as a traffic light isn't very bright. Sarah hit.jpg|"Oh, you!" Sarah6.jpg|"Huh?" Sarah Bites Eddy.png|Sarah's mouth bites Eddy after he removes it. Sarah.jpg|"Someone help my idiot brother!!!" Sarah-4.jpg|Sarah is (almost) on the naughty list. Officer sarah.jpg|Policewoman Sarah is on the job. Vlcsnap-2013-08-27-18h08m36s127.png|"Release my sister, nemesis of the blue yonder!" Edd and Sarah.jpg|A perfect match, or...something. Leapfrog.jpg|Sarah and Jimmy playing leapfrog. Angry sarah.jpg|Angry Sarah. Sarah is very angry.jpg|Angrier Sarah. MadSarah.jpg|"Eddy, need I remind you of Sarah's instability and lack of rational thought?" Jimmy stuck.jpg|Sarah notices Jimmy as a poster child. Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-10h32m39s236.png|Now ain't that cute? Ed is givin' Sarah a hug! Or maybe not. NDVD 179.GIF|Sarah does not like being part of a secret chimp foghorn race. NDVD 018.PNG|"So what? We were using that!" Cheese sandwicht.jpg|Does Sarah love cheese sandwiches? Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h55m45s62.png|Sarah in her princess costume. Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h57m42s226.png|Sarah as the Vampiress. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h43m31s90.png|"They're stilts, Mr. Know-Nothing!" Melting Ed.jpg|"NOW, STUPID HEAD!" Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-21h50m07s58.png|Sarah's gonna blow! Vlcsnap-2014-05-21-22h51m07s252.png|Ed trying to remove Sarah's mouth. Ed screamsfsf.jpg|One of the rare moments of Sarah being afraid of Ed. Sarah 2.png|"EEEDDD!" Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-11h27m24s11.png|Sarah in Jimmy's Dream World. Jimmy and Sarah.png|Jimmy and Sarah reunite. SHUT UP SARAH.jpg|Boy, she must have gone deaf after that. Vlcsnap-2013-10-26-20h00m55s8.png|"Eat doll!" Sarah clones.jpg|"Guilty!" Sarah with Ed's rocket.png|"See what I got?" Untitled 60.jpg|"See what I got?" Vlcsnap-2014-01-07-10h33m40s130.png|"BUZZ OFF, EDDY!" Vlcsnap-2013-07-29-16h30m59s97.png|Sarah scaring Double D. Sarah Goof.png|ED! Put him down! Sarahcamera.JPG|Smile! SarahCaptured.png|Sarah tied up by the Kankers. Category:Characters Category:The Kids